Lies
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Arturo sabía muchas cosas, más de lo que todo el mundo imaginaba. Pero no decía nada, se limitaba a callar porque no quería pensar en todo lo que sabía. Porque la verdad era horrible y no estaba seguro de poder vivir aún con ella. Leve Arturo/Morgana.


Disclaimer: Merlín no me pertenece, si hubiese sido mío habría cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas el final. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por pasar el rato.

Bueno, lo escribí hace un par de años y, como suele pasarme, lo dejé sin publicar. Ahora que lo he encontrado me da pena que no vea jamás la luz del sol. Así que aquí lo dejo.

Espero que les guste.

**Lies**

Arturo sabía muchas cosas, más de lo que todo el mundo imaginaba. Pero no decía nada, se limitaba a callar porque no quería pensar en todo lo que sabía. Porque la verdad era horrible y no estaba seguro de poder vivir aún con ella. Aceptarla sería doloroso y significaría que perdería muchas cosas que apreciaba. Perdería la fe en su padre, su confianza en Gaius y su relación amistosa con Merlín.

No quería perder ninguna de esas cosas, porque entonces no sabría qué le quedaba.

Negar lo evidente era cómodo, aunque cada vez menos efectivo. Arturo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar todo lo que sabía, porque el peso de la verdad se haría insostenible para él.

¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que su padre odiaba la magia porque había hecho un pacto prohibido con ella por su vida?

¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que el médico de la corte lo sabía todo y, pese a eso, callaba y seguía las órdenes del rey sin rechistar?

¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que Merlín le ocultaba su verdad y desconfiaba de él y además era cada vez más partícipe en las mentiras que conformaban su vida?

Arturo sabía que algún día no podría soportarlo más y gritaría exigiendo la verdad, por más que esta doliese. Y cuando eso ocurriese, lo perdería todo. Porque no sabría vivir con todas aquellas personas que se habían atrevido a mentirle y a reírse de su propia inocencia al creerle.

Estaba harto de tener que hacerse el tonto, de tener que obedecer a su padre cuando le ordenaba acabar con cualquier posible rastro de magia. De tener que escuchar los consejos de Gaius. De tener que salvar a Merlín de su propia estupidez y ver en los ojos de Merlín la alegría de llevar una mentira tan bien hecha.

Estaba harto de todo eso.

Se protegió entre sus sábanas, agotado de tener que seguir con toda esa farsa que cada vez le costaba más mantener y negar. Porque debía seguir diciéndose a sí mismo que todo lo que sabía era mentira. Y eso era cansado.

Hundió su rostro en su almohada y lloró, como siempre hacía por las noches en las que sentía que le faltaban fuerzas y la realidad podía con todo lo demás.

Y en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad odiaba a todo el mundo. Porque el mundo parecía que deseaba dejarle de lado, viviendo en una burbuja en la que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la habitación de Morgana, la única en la que sentía que aún podía confiar, aunque también le engañaba. Pero a diferencia del resto ella temía también su propia verdad.

Los ojos azules de Morgana le miraron adormilada al abrirle la puerta.

- No creo que estas sean las mejores horas para pasearse por mi habitación –murmuró.

Quizás era porque se sentía más cansado de lo normal, pero no pudo reprimirse el impulso de abrazarla.

Morgana se sorprendió del gesto e intentó zafarse del agarre. Pero de repente notó que había algo mal en todo aquello. El abrazo de Arturo era desesperado y en busca de un poco de cariño.

- Déjame estar así –pidió protegiéndose entre sus brazos-. Sólo hasta que encuentre la fuerza necesaria.

El abrazo de Arturo le hizo notar su propia vulnerabilidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que podía confiar plenamente en alguien. El sentimiento era distinto al que tuvo con Merlín. Ese sentimiento estaba cargado de algo que había faltado en el que tuvo con Merlín.

Más inocencia. Más sinceridad…

- Lo sé todo Morgana –dijo en un lamento ahogado por sus lágrimas-. Se todo lo que ocurre en este castillo…

Morgana tembló de miedo al escucharle.

- Y me está matando… Todo el mundo cree que me han engañado, pero yo sé la verdad que esconden las paredes de este castillo…

Arturo alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos azul pálido de Morgana.

- Todo… -repitió en un susurro.

Y Morgana entendió que le estaba diciendo que conocía su secreto, el que ella aún se negaba a sí misma por las consecuencias que podría traer.

Arturo la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que debía estar asustada, que debía temerle por lo que sabía. Intentó transmitirle confianza.

- Pero no diré nada… seguiré callando como hasta ahora, por más que me cueste.

Los ojos azules de Arturo mostraron miedo y terror. Morgana comprendió que Arturo sabía más de lo que deseaba. Vio que escondía un oscuro y temible secreto.

- Ven aquí –le dijo acogiéndole entre sus brazos.

El brillo que había visto en sus ojos le había advertido que no quería saber, que no podría soportarlo y no podría callar como lo estaba haciendo él. Porque Morgana supo ver en su mirada que había algo que le estaba haciendo más daño del imaginable, que había algo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Arturo supo que había hecho bien acudiendo a Morgana. Se conocían desde hacía años y se comprendían a la perfección, por mucho que se peleasen cuando estaban juntos. Arturo encontró en sus brazos el consuelo y la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar otro día más.

Morgana le guio a su habitación y se quedó con él hasta que se durmió.

Aquella noche Arturo durmió y pudo dejar atrás durante aquel sueño cualquier miedo que noches anteriores hubiese estado poblando sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente sintió que podía seguir enfrentando cualquier problema. Al encontrarse con Morgana ninguno de los dos dio señales que pudiesen hacerles ver que lo de anoche ocurrió realmente.

Y Morgana se sintió más unida a Arturo, al ver que podía mostrarse ante él sin miedo a nada. Secretamente deseó que Arturo volviese a sus aposentos esa noche. Pero no lo hizo. Morgana esperó despierta, pero no sirvió de nada porque Arturo no apareció.

Y por la mañana nada más verle, supo que si él no iba a verla, tendría que ser ella la que fuese hasta él. Quizás Arturo no se presentó porque no quería molestarla, o porque no quería mostrarse más débil de lo había hecho. Fuese cual fuese el pensamiento por el que no fue esa noche, Morgana sabía que no era porque se sintiese mejor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró Arturo desde su cama esa noche cuando ella entró sigilosamente.

Estaba llorando, como la noche anterior, como muchas otras noches en las que no encontró lo que necesitaba para soportarlo durante un segundo más.

Morgana no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse en su cama y acariciarle sus rubios cabellos.

- He venido porque sé que me necesitas –dijo con tranquilidad.

Arturo la dejó pasar. Y vio que Morgana era todo lo que necesitaba para soportarlo todo. Soportar las mentiras de todo el mundo. Entre sus brazos todo parecía menos doloroso. Y Arturo la protegió entre los suyos, sabiendo que ella lo agradecía.

Y así ambos permanecieron abrazados aquella noche y las que vinieron después. Aquella noche se había creado un lazo, una unión poderosa, creada a través del dolor de los engaños, y la soledad de la desesperación. Y encontraron en sus ojos azules el descanso que necesitaban. De alguna manera parecía que todo iría a mejor mientras pudieses encontrarse en las noches.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno seguía desempeñando su papel en la corte, Morgana se mostraba fuerte y mordaz, mientras Arturo se limitaba a ignorar todas las pistas y conclusiones que llegaban hasta él.

Y los días pasaron y las noches se sucedieron. Y Arturo casi pudo volver a sentir algo parecido a la paz hasta que una noche, Morgana fue hasta él y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que ya no podrían volverse a ver.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó desde su puerta, evitando que escapase al cogerla por la muñeca con suavidad.

- Esto no está bien Arturo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que está bien Morgana?

Nada estaba bien, pensó ella… nada…

Querría haberle dicho que le amaba, que no le importaba nada más que él. Pero calló porque el daño ya estaba hecho y ella ya no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir luchando contra él.

- Arturo, aún hay muchas más mentiras alrededor nuestra que no nos atrevemos a ver, demasiado dolorosas. ¿Qué haremos cuando se nos presenten? –preguntó-. No podemos seguir huyendo de ellas, yo no puedo…

Morgana acarició su mejilla.

- Volveremos a las noches solitarias, yo ya no tengo miedo y temo que si seguimos así, tú nunca seas capaz de enfrentarlas.

- No me abandones –pidió.

Morgana acercó su rostro al de Arturo.

- Jamás habría querido esto –murmuró antes de darle un suave beso en los labios-. Créeme que jamás habría deseado este final.

Se separó de él.

- No permitas que las mentiras te maten, álzate sobre ellas y lucha por la verdad que mereces saber.

Y entonces Arturo supo que Morgana sabía algo más, un secreto más de palacio, de Uther…

- ¿Tú también?

- No quieras correr tras la verdad –le dijo por toda respuesta-. Ella llegará de todos modos y quizás sea mejor que no la descubras aún.

Morgana comenzó a darse media vuelta. Arturo cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que le estaba abandonando, que ella también le dejaba a la deriva. Volvió a abrir los ojos para ver su vaporosa capa moverse con gracias entre las paredes del castillo. No podía dejarla aún, no así.

Corrió tras ella y al alcanzarla la besó. No fue un beso delicado como el que ella le había dado hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Arturo la besó con pasión, lleno de amor. Amaba a Morgana. Y no podía dejarla ir así, porque sabía, de alguna manera, estaba seguro de ello, jamás podría estar con ella. Sus ojos azules se lo habían dicho, la pena que en ellos se reflejaba se lo habían dicho.

- Te amo –murmuró al separarse.

Morgana permaneció en silencio, limitándose a mirarle llena de dolor. Todo estaba perdido, y no sabía cómo afrontarlo, había demasiado odio en su corazón y ahora que lo sabía todo, no podía estar con él. Jamás podría estar con él… el único que podría sacarle de las tinieblas, era la única persona en el mundo a la que no debería amar…

Y entonces le odió a él también porque las mentiras habían mancillado incluso aquel amor. Y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

- Perdóname Arturo. Perdóname por todo…

Se zafó de su agarre y le dedicó una última mirada. Todo estaba perdido. Ellos estaban perdidos y jamás se encontrarían, no en el mismo camino, ni tan siquiera hacia la misma dirección.

- Perdóname –volvió a decir alejándose de él.

Las mentiras y el dolor ya habían mancillado su corazón impregnándolo de un odio tal que ni el propio Arturo, inocente y ajeno de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, podría liberarla.

Y Arturo la vio partir con la certeza de que nada volvería a ser igual, nada volvería a estar bien, ni tan si quiera entre ellos. Había algo que los separaba que Arturo no comprendía, no mientras no fuese capaz de ver entre las mentiras y los engaños…

Arturo se despidió de ella y volvió a su cama. Volvería a las noches solitarias, a las dudas y el temor. Volvería a estar perdido en su propio castillo, entre sus propias gentes. Y no habría nadie en quien confiar.

**Fin**

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo exactamente escribí esto, pero lo hice y aquí lo dejo. Aunque sí recuerdo que deseaba que Arturo intuyese más lo que pasaba en el castillo, que dudase de las mentiras de Uther y Merlín cuando negaron que Uther había hecho un pacto con la magia... Ains, pobre Arturo.

Ya sólo pedirles un review con sus opiniones, que siempre son importantes.

Hasta otra!


End file.
